How Little They Knew
by PeaceLoveLax
Summary: Nate and Caitlyn knew very little until they knew so much.NAITLYN AND SMITCHIE
1. Chapter 1

**This is my First fanfiction...please be nice it may suck! - Courtney**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or it's Characters **

* * *

How Little They Knew

"C'mon Caitlyn just tell me" Nate begged

"No way" She said before taking off into a full sprint.

Nate took off after her. Him being faster he caught up with her in no time. He basically tackled her and pinned her to the ground.

"Now, you will tell me your secret or I shall tickle you to death" He joked

"One, I'm not scared of you and two I can so take you" She said pushing him off her and standing up.

They made their way to their spot. It was the spot were both Caitlyn and Nate went to escape the craziness of Camp Rock. They climbed the tree and sat on the branches for what seemed like hours just looking over the water.

"Hey Caity"

"Yeah"

"Do you remember when we met, I mean before I was famous" Nate questioned

"Yeah I do" She replied, as her mind took her back to 4 years ago.

*_Flashback*_

_Caitlyn stepped out of the bus onto the grounds of Camp Rock. It was her first year and she was nervous._

_Nate Grey walked out of his uncle's office with his brothers._

"_Hey man, when we win Final Jam this year we are gonna make it big, no doubt" Nate said full of confidence._

"_Yeah totally, Natey Boy" Shane said roughing up his hair._

"_Stop calling me that"_

"_You stop"_

"_Why don't you"_

"_You started" Nate Said. As they started making their way to the Camp Entrance._

"_You did"_

"_Did not"_

"_Did to"_

"_Did not" Shane said sticking his tongue out._

"_Guys seriously are you five" Jason cut in._

"_I'm not five but I think he is" Nate said pointing to Shane._

_Nate started to look around at all the people. There were so many people doing so many different things. He turned his head once more noticing a girl with curly hair. He had to meet her. Nate trailed off towards the girl leaving his brothers behind._

"_Uh, hi I'm Nate Grey" He said sticking out his hand._

"_Caitlyn Gellar. Pleasure" She said taking his hand._

_Something felt right with their hands in each others. It just clicked._

"_So what do you do" Nate asked_

"_Mostly produce but I dance too. How about you"_

"_Well I have a band with my brothers, Shane and Jason; we are called Connect 3, I'm vocals, guitar, piano, and drums." He told her._

"_Wow talk about multi-talented" She laughed_

"_At least your lucky, I can't dance to save my life" He chuckled_

_Nate wanted to know her more. He wanted to learn about her. He wanted her to know him. She wanted the same thing._

"_Nathaniel Jerry Grey, we have to practice so you have 1 minute to get your ass over here or else I'm gonna embarrass you in front of your girlfriend" Shane screamed_

"_Shut up Shane" He yelled back_

"_Why don't you"_

_Caitlyn laughed "Is it always like that"_

"_Truthfully, I've tried to disown him but apparently you can't" Nate smiled. He liked this girl._

"_Well I better get going unless you want to meet him, but trust me you probably don't"_

"_See ya around Nate" Caitlyn said waving_

"_Later Caitlyn"_

_The whole summer the talked a few times but not much because Nate had his band and Caitlyn had her producing and her friends._

_That was the year Nate became famous. Him and his brothers won Final Jam. They didn't see each other for 3 years after that._

_*End Flashback*_

"Yeah that was a great year" Nate smiled

"But I missed you" She said resting her head on his shoulder.

Nate hated being this close as _friends_. He wanted to be so much more; little did Caitlyn know he was in love with her.

Caitlyn hated being this close as _friends_. She wanted to be so much more; little did Nate know she was in love with him.

But so little they both knew.

"So are you gonna tell me now" Nate asked

"No" Caitlyn said stubbornly

"Then I'm going to have to bring out my secret weapon"

"And what would that be" She asked

"This" Nate crashed his lips to hers. It was everything both of them have ever wished for. It was an amazing kiss. That Caitlyn hoped it would be. That Nate hoped it would be.

"I'm in love with you Caitlyn Marie Gellar" Nate said as soon as they parted

"And I'm in love with you Nathaniel Jerry Grey" She said closing the gap between them

Who knew one kiss could make the little they both knew to a entire book of knowledge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :-) Again it may suck be nice please! - Courtney**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock, It's characters, or the song "6 Minutes" it's by the Jonas Brothers(who i wish i owned)**

* * *

Eight years later (**A/N: Caitlyn and Nate were 17 in the last chapter now they are 25)**

Nate and Caitlyn were asleep until their son came into their room shaking his dad.

"Daddy, daddy" Nick said.

Nick was a spitting image of his father. He had curly hair, chocolate brown eyes and a voice that could hit any note. Even though he was five the boy could sing.

"Nicholas Christian Grey, do you realize it's 12:08 at night" Nate asked

"Yes I do, but I can't fall asleep; could you tell me a story"

"Fine but we don't wanna wake up mommy so come on little rascal" Nate said glancing at Caitlyn who was still fast asleep or so Nate thought.

Nate picked up his son and took him to his room. Nate sat in the chair next to his son's bed.

"So, what story do you wanna hear tonight Nicky" Nate asked

"Uh um, oh I no; I wanna hear about how you, Uncle Shane, and Uncle Jason become famous" He exclaimed

"You got it kiddo" Nate smiled

Caitlyn stood outside Nick's door listening to her husband's story.

"It all started when Grandma and Grandpa sent us to Camp Rock" Nate started

"Camp Rock" Nick questioned

"Yes Camp Rock, someday your gonna go there" Nate told him

Nick wanted to do anything his father did when he was a kid. His father was his role model. He was going to be just like him.

"May I continue little one" Nate asked his son

"Why yes you may father" he said in a professional voice causing Nate to laugh.

"We practiced all summer long waiting for Final Jam" Nate paused as that night came rushing back.

*_Flashback*_

_It was the night of Final Jam. All three Grey brothers were backstage and Caitlyn was in the crowd. Nate stuck his head out searching for Caitlyn. He only talked to her a couple of times that year but he liked her. Caitlyn was watching the act that was on before Connect 3. She hadn't heard them once this year._

"_Man I'm nervous" Nate said to his brothers._

"_Don't worry Natey Boy we can win" Shane said_

"_Yeah and when we do I'm buying a huge birdhouse" Jason chimed in._

"_Stop calling me 'Natey Boy'" Nate told his older brother._

"_Why"_

"_Because I said to"_

"_Why"_

"_I'm not starting this again" Nate exclaimed_

_Next thing they knew the act was over and Brown walked on to the stage._

"_Alright poppet's, the next up is band by the name of Connect 3" Brown said walking off stage._

_Three boys walked onto the stage. Nate glanced over the crowd and found Caitlyn and smiled. Caitlyn was excited to hear Nate sing. She heard him but not with his brothers._

_Nate strummed his guitar and him and Shane started to sing._

"_She's the kinda girl that you see in the movies  
Seen her in my dreams and now she's standing next to me  
Down by the shore first weekend of the summer  
Gotta take a chance and just ask for her number  
I wish I had a song on MTV  
Cause in a crowded room I'd be the only one shed see  
She's looking bored and now I'm running out of time  
I've only got six minutes if I'm gonna make her mine"_

_Then it was Nate's turn to shine._

"_One minute and the earth begins to shake  
two minutes and my heart begins to break  
Another minute and she makes me feel brand new  
That's just three minutes with you  
Four minutes and she's everything I see  
Five minutes and she's where I wanna be  
Another minute everything just feels so new  
I need six minutes with you  
Six minutes_"

_The song was over in a blur. The boys were the last act so they had a few minutes until the winner was announced._

"_Wow that was so much fun" Jason said_

"_Yeah" Nate and Shane said_

"_Jinx" Shane screamed causing everyone to look at him._

"_Are you in kindergarten" Nate asked_

"_I know you are but what am I" Shane shot back_

_Nate decided to ignore him. Besides, Brown was back on stage and ready to announce the winner._

"_Alright everyone, our judges have come to a decision" he paused for dramatic effect, "And the winner of this years Final Jam is" he paused yet again, "Connect 3" Brown screamed._

_The Grey brother's mouths dropped open. They walked on stage amazed. They couldn't believe it! Caitlyn was so happy but so sad at the same time. Nate was going to be famous and wouldn't have time for her. The boy's said their thank you and walked off stage. Nate ran to find Caitlyn but was stopped by his Uncle Brown._

"_Going somewhere Nathaniel" _

"_Uh, n-no sir" Nate said looking over Brown's shoulder for Caitlyn._

"_Good, because I have someone who would like to meet you and your brothers"_

_Just then a tall man with blonde hair and sunglasses walked towards them._

"_Hello boys, I'm Robbie Mitchell from Rockit Records and we would like to offer you"_

"_A record deal" Shane said cutting him off._

"_Yes that" Robbie smiled._

"_Are you serious" Nate asked still trying to find Caitlyn._

"_One thing, I'm always serious" Robbie said_

"_Awesome! Can I get a birdhouse" Jason asked_

"_Kid," Robbie said putting his hand over Jason's shoulder you can have anything you please"_

"_Please what" Jason asked_

_Robbie ignored him. "Now go find you parents and we'll talk business"._

"_Alright" Nate sulked. He thought me may never see Caitlyn again._

_*End Flashback*_

"After that we became more and more famous" Nate explained.

"Did you ever see mommy that night" Nick asked

"No I didn't but three years later I did, we became best friends, then a year later we started dating"

"Oh then you got married, then you had me" Nick finished

"Exactly," Nate yawned "Now it's time for bed".

"But dad I wanna hear more please, please, please" Nick complained

"Tomorrow" Nate said. He kissed the top of his son's head and walked into his and Caitlyn's bedroom.

Caitlyn was pretending to be asleep and Nate knew she was pretending. He took his spot next to Caitlyn.

"Goodnight Caitlyn, by the way you not the best actress" Nate laughed slinging his arm around her.

"Goodnight Nate, I love you" Caitlyn answered him.

"I love you too, now go to sleep love" That was the last thing Nate said before falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Authors Note

Hey Guy's!!!!

Sorry I haven't been able to update…I started school last week and I'm kind of experiencing writers block!!! Oh No!!!

Anyways, my brain has been working really hard to come up with ideas for my awesome readers (That's you; yes you reading this right now)!!!!!

I'm open to story ideas so if any of you have ideas send me them!! I promise I will give you credit if I us them!!! Thanks guys!!!

-Courtney

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!!! I'm back!! I've been trying so hard to come up with a story for you!! Darn writers block…It's the worst!! Anyways so here is the next chapter…Tell me if you like it…you know like hit the button at the bottom n review!! It may do magic if you click it!!**

**-Courtney**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…Except Nicholas Jerry Grey…Yeah I created him**

* * *

Nate Grey and his son sat on the couch watching television. "Daddy can you ask tell me the story now?" Nick asked "You said."

"Your right, I did say" Nate said

"Go on tell me please" Nick said impatiently.

"What would you like to hear?"

"I dunno" Nick shrugged

"How about when I became friends again with mommy"

"Sure, why not" Nate laughed and continued "Well I was the year Uncle Shane went back to Camp Rock."

*_Flashback*_

_Everyone ran off the stage after singing "We Rock" to greet their families. Nate's head turned to his older brother. "So I'm guessing the diva is out of you know, huh Mr. Attitude?" Nate asked_

"_Yea I guess it is, thanks to Mitchie" Shane answered._

"_Do you like her?"_

"_Yeah I like her"_

"_Well, if she was able to get the devil out of you then she's good enough for you," Nate said "It's good to have my older brother back"_

_Shane smiled. He loved his little brother no matter how much they fought. Mitchie sort of made him realize what he does effects Nate to. The last thing he wanted for Nate to become what he used to be._

"_Speaking of Mitchie, where is she?" Shane asked_

"_Umm, Right there" Nate said pointing. Shane got up off the stage and started heading towards her. He didn't get too far before Nate pulled his arm and said "Who is she talking to?"_

_The girl looked so familiar. Honey brown, curly hair, really nice eyes, and a bright style of clothes._

"_Uhh, Caitlyn" Shane answered_

"_Caitlyn Gellar!" Nate screamed. The place was so loud barely anybody heard them._

"_Do you know her"_

"_Yeah I met her the first day of camp, our second year"_

_The boys walked over to Mitchie and Caitlyn. Caitlyn's eyes widened when she saw Nate coming towards her. She was still mad at him for ripping her heart out._

"_Hey guys" Shane said_

"_Hi" The girls said in unison._

"_Mitchie, this is my brother Nate" Mitchie smiled "Hi Nate"_

"_Hey" He answered coolly._

"_Nate this is-"That was all Shane was able to get before he was cut off by Nate. "Caitlyn" Nate smiled._

"_Umm, I have to go" Caitlyn said walking out the doors of the auditorium. She really needed to think. Not knowing she was being followed a very fast Nate caught up with her._

"_Caitlyn, I missed you" Nate said_

_Caitlyn ignored him. "Please talk to me" Nate pleaded._

"_And say what Nate? Say hi Nate how's everything been? How is life? Well guess what Nate I'm not going to say that because I'm very mad at you" Caitlyn screamed._

"_Caity I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you"_

"_One you lost your right to call me Caity and two you promised Nate, you promised you would call me, you promised you would write me, do you hear that? You broke your promise along with my heart" Caitlyn yet again screamed fighting back tears._

"_There's a reason for that, not that you would probably forgive me for but there is a reason" Nate informed her_

"_Okay let's hear it, enlighten me all-mighty pop star" Caitlyn said sarcastically_

"_The label didn't want us to have any girls that were our friends, so they made me, Shane, and Jason cut off communication with all friends that were friends, ask them they'll tell you" Nate said_

_Caitlyn thought about that. It seemed to make so much sense. If they had friends that were girls they would think they had girlfriends causing half their fans to revolt._

"_I forgive you" Caitlyn mumbled_

"_What's that?" Nate asked_

"_I forgive you" Caitlyn exclaimed_

_Nate's lips formed into a smile so big it showed his amazing teeth. He pulled Caitlyn into a hug. Her in his arms felt so right to both of them._

"_May I have permission to call you Caity again" Nate laughed_

"_Only if you promise to be my best friend forever and not break it this time" She looked straight into his eyes. Old feelings came rushing back to both of them._

"_I promise" Nate agreed. 'Best friends for now' Nate thought to himself 'I'll find away to make her mine'_

_They spent the rest of the night talking as no fighting ever happened._

_*End Flashback*_

"Yay" Nick said clapping his hands

"That's exactly what happened I'll never forget any of it" Nate said smiling.

Little did both boys know Caitlyn made her way through the huge mansion to the television room just in time for the story to begin. She put her hands on Nate's shoulder causing him to jump.

"I'll never forget it also" Caitlyn said laughing

"I win cause I said it first" Nate said kissing her

"Ewwwwwwww" Nick screamed. With that Caitlyn and Nate looked at him and started tickling him. They all laughed and laughed. Nate couldn't help but think what a great life he lived.

* * *

**Thanks For Reading!! Review Please!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back!!! If there is one thing I realized its writers block sucks terribly!!! So annoying!! Anyway I have no idea where this one came from I guess my creative mind got flowing!! Enjoy and please review!!!**

**-Courtney**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…Except for Nicholas Jerry Grey**

It was Christmas morning at the Grey household. One little curly haired boy ran into his parents bedroom jumping up and down on the bed.

"Mommy, Daddy, wake up, wake up!! It's Christmas!!" Nick screamed

"Nick, baby its 5:30 in the morning" a sleepy Caitlyn mumbled

She glanced over to Nate's side. He was still sleeping.

"Hey Mr. I like to sleep a lot, let's go its Christmas" Caitlyn said shaking him

"Alright I'm up" Nate replied rubbing his eyes.

"Merry Christmas" Nate kissed his wife and went to meet their son downstairs.

Nick was waiting anxiously by the mountains of presents just for him.

"Woah, look at all these presents" Nick smiled looking at his parents

"You must have been really good this year kiddo" Nate said ruffling his son's hair.

It took about 2 hours to open all of Nick's presents. His favorite was the guitar that was sized perfectly for him. Nate ran off to get one of his many guitars to start teaching his son. Caitlyn walked into the sitting room watching her two favorite boys smile and laugh while playing the guitar.

Soon it was dinner time. Nate, Nick and Caitlyn waited for the rest of the Grey's and Caitlyn's parents. Shane, Mitchie, their two kids Kayla and Jonathan, Jason and Ella, Paul and Denise, Daniel and Karen all arrived. The kids ran off to play as the adults sat and talked.

"Dude are you saying that you could win in a fight against Tyson" Nate asked Shane

"Yes I mean come on he is not in the shape he used to be" Shane said

"You're right he's in better shape" Nate shot back.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes" Nate said

"No" Shane replied

"No"

"Yes" Shane said without even thinking.

"Ha I got you" Nate smiled

"This time" Shane stuck his tongue out.

"Boys come on its Christmas stop fighting" Mitchie cut in.

"Yea Mitchie is right" Paul said

"Why don't we tell stories" Jason suggested.

Nick came running downstairs with his cousins trailing behind.

"Did someone say stories" Nick questioned

"Uh yea Uncle Jason did, come on sit I know you wanna hear" Nate said

"What's with the kid and the stories" Shane asked

"The kid is your nephew and Nate tells him a story every night" Caitlyn said

"How about I tell the story when Nate found out you were pregnant; how funny was that?" Shane said as he began the story.

* _Flashback *_

_Nate and his brothers walked into the mansion they shared after a day at the studio. They found Caitlyn and Mitchie in the sitting room._

"_Hey" The boys said kissing their wives._

"_Um Nate, you might want to sit down. Nate jumped straight into panic mode._

"_Oh no your not divorcing me, we just got married Caitlyn" Nate said getting worried_

"_Nate of course not, I would never" Caitlyn laughed._

_Nate ran a finger through his hair. "Oh alright" He said sitting down._

"_Cait tell him" Mitchie encouraged her best friend._

"_Well Nate, there's one way to say this" Caitlyn paused "I'm Pregnant"_

"_I'm sorry what" Nate asked scratching his head._

"_You're gonna be a dad, idiot" Shane said slapping the back of his head._

"_Oh, Excuse me for a minute" Everyone watched as Nate's eyes closed and his head fell back._

_About and hour later Nate woke up._

"_Wow I just had a crazy dream" Nate said causing everyone's head to turn; Nate continued. "I dreamt that Caitlyn was pregnant" Nate laughed he stopped after he noticed no one else was laughing._

"_Come on guys that's funny" Nate said nervously_

"_Nate, honey that wasn't a dream its real, I'm pregnant" Caitlyn told him._

_It took Nate a minute for Nate to analyze it but he was so happy. A huge smile appeared on his face._

"_This is amazing" Nate screamed, gently picking up Caitlyn and spinning her around very carefully. He put Caitlyn down and did the front flip he did on tour all the time._

"_We're gonna be parents" Nate smiled. "I'm gonna be a dad" From that point on he would never stop smiling._

_* End Flashback*_

"You were that happy dad" Nick asked

"The only time I ever seen him that happy was when her met your mom and when he married her" Ella spoke up

"We sure had great times" Nate sighed.

"Yeah but there's gonna be new ones to come" Caitlyn smiled

"And I can't wait to go back on tour" Mitchie reminded everyone.

"I have one great family" Shane and Nate said at the same time.

"Jinx" Shane jumped up and screamed

"Really Shane" Nate asked.

The rest of that night was spent laughing their heads off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone!!! Yes I'm back with another chapter yayy!!!!!! So here it goes but first…..**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Nicholas Jerry Grey!**

Everybody was over Mitchie and Shane's house for the weekly barbeque. Everyone sat in the huge yard laughing at Nate and Shane play basketball and argue about the fouls.

"Slapping me over the head is a foul" Nate yelled

"Oh yeah, since when" Shane questioned

"Forever" Nate answered

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes" On that note Nate hit Shane in the stomach and grabbed the ball.

"Mommy," Shane screamed "Nate hit me!"

Denise laughed at her boys "Well maybe if you didn't cheat he wouldn't have to"

"Told you I was her favorite" Nate mocked Shane.

A few hours later everybody was gathered around the fire. Nick and his cousins were roasting marshmallows.

"Dad," Nick said looking at his father "can you tell us a story?" He pleaded.

"Uh sure" Nate agreed "what do you wanna hear?"

Kayla, who looked like a girl version of his brother Shane spoke up, "How about the day you and Aunt Caitlyn got married Uncle Nate"

"Okay if that's what you want to hear" Nate said going back to that day.

_* Flash back *_

_A nervous Nate Grey sat on the sofa of the church's room waiting for his brothers. Nate stood up and looked in the mirror. He flatted out his white suite and straighted the red tie. He had no idea why Caitlyn wanted red and white._

"_NATE" Shane screamed barging into the room smiling. He ran over and picked up his little brother._

"_Dude what has gotten into you" he asked "and watch the suit."_

"_Hey Nate" Jason said walking in._

_Nate looked at his brother. "Guys where are your suites? We have a half hour" He asked the both bothers._

"_Relax" Shane said_

"_Relax? Relax? Are you kidding I'm gonna be married in less than a hour" Nate said starting to shake "I need to sit." He made his way over to the couch. Shane and Nate hadn't noticed it but Jason had already gotten dressed and sat down next to his littlest brother._

"_Listen man, I know I'm not serious all the time but I'm going to be now, don't worry, you love Caitlyn I can see it when you look at her its amazing how your eyes glow" Jason paused "And she loves you trust me you make her so happy, so you have nothing to worry about, okay?" Jason said_

"_Your right, Thanks Jase" Nate said hugging his idol, his band mate, and most importantly, his oldest brother._

_The wedding planner poked her head in the room. "Nathaniel lets go" she urged him and his brothers out. Nate made his way to the front of the church getting nervous once again seeing the hundreds of guest and knowing there were millions watching at home. Everyone had taken their places at the front of the church. The only one left was Caitlyn._

_Nate felt a hand on his shoulder "You okay man?" Shane asked._

"_Hope so" Nate replied._

_The bridal march started and Nate directed his attention to the corridor. The doors opened revealing an astonishing Caitlyn. Suddenly Nate's fear turned to joy as a smiled appeared on his face. _

'_She looks absolutely amazing' Nate thought. His thoughts were similar to everyone else's._

_Caitlyn's father kissed her on the cheek and placed her hand in Nate's where it was to stay forever. The couple exchanged their vows and before they knew it the priest said the word they were waiting forever for._

"_Do you, Nathaniel Jerry Grey, take Caitlyn to be your lawful wedded wife" He asked._

"_I do" Nate replied with a smile_

"_And do you, Caitlyn Marie Gellar, take Nathaniel to be your lawful wedded husband" He asked Caitlyn._

"_I do" She answered still looking at Nate_

"_Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Nathaniel Grey, you may now kiss the bride" With that Nate and Caitlyn shared a passionate kiss._

_*End Flashback*_

"Yeah, and you guys had the best reception, better than mine" Shane told them.

"I was so proud of my baby" Denise said kissing her son's forehead "You'll always be my baby." Nate smirked at Shane who stuck his tongue out.

"Uncle Shane said you had the best reception, I wanna hear" Nick said.

"Maybe if your good tomorrow" Nate said looking at his son "Who am I kidding your always good, after your guitar lesson tomorrow" He finished.

"Yay guitar" Nick cheered.

**Wow!!! That totally came out of nowhere lol!! I hoped you like my Jason and Nate brotherly bonding thing!! Please Review!!!! Thanks for reading!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!!! Sorry i haven't updated i've been sick!!!! But i'm better now and i'm back on my writing game!!! yay!!!! Here the next chapter and it's extra long for not updating!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...Except Nicholas Jerry Grey. The songs are "Everything I do" by Bryan Adams, "I am Your Child" By Barry Manilow, "Hey Little Brother" by Erik Scott Smith, and "I Hope You Dance" by Lee Ann Womack.**

* * *

Nicholas was playing catch with his father in the backyard. Caitlyn watched as they came over and sat down next to her.

"Really quiet without Shane huh" Nate asked even though it wasn't supposed to be.

"Yup" Caitlyn smiled as Nate took her hand.

They heard the back door slam. "Hello la familia" Shane said

"Speak of the devil, have you ever heard of knocking" Nate asked as Mitchie walked in behind Shane.

"The maid let me in"

"We are gonna have to talk to her about letting strange people in the house" Caitlyn whispered to Nate making him laugh.

"I heard that" Shane announced.

"You were supposed to Shane" said Mitchie.

Nick was laughing. He thought it was funny how the adults acted like teenagers. "Hey Nick, how's it going buddy" Shane asked

"Good, can you tell me a story Uncle Shane?"

"You love stories huh"

"Whoa what's this I hear about telling stories" Nate butted in.

"Hey you get to tell him a story everyday" Shane argued

"You told him one yesterday" Nate shot back

"No"

"Are you kidding me?" Nate asked "I heard you"

"Yeah whatever I'm telling it anyway" Shane said

"Boys you fight like this every time you're together" Mitchie said

"Don't plan on it changing it's been like that for 12 years" Caitlyn informed Mitchie

"Are you done yapping now? I wanna tell the story" Shane interrupted

"Don't talk to my wife like that" Nate warned

"Alright, so the wedding reception of Nate and Caitlyn Grey"

_*Flashback*_

_The guest list was amazing. It included some of the most famous celebrities in the world. _

"_Ladies and gentlemen" The DJ announced "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Grey"_

_Nate and Caitlyn walked in hand in hand. The huge crowd roared. It sounded as if Connect 3 was doing a concert._

_The night went on a soon it was time for all the dances. Shane got on stage._

"_Nate, you are my littlest brother, I watched you grow from that little talented boy to a even more talented boy who is taller than me" Everyone laughed as Shane paused. "I am so happy that you found someone that balances you out, I mean Caitlyn is your complete opposite and everyone knows it. So I wrote this song for you, I love you guys and im very happy for you" They music began to play and Shane began to sing._

"_Yeah_

_whoa  
whoa_

_when we were growing up  
i said a lot of things that i didn't mean  
i tried to make you tough  
but instead i left you crying and lonely  
with the heart that's beating  
inside of you  
it's too good to be true  
you're more beautiful than anything I've seen_

_hey little brother  
i was cruel and mean to you  
but hey little brother  
i need to say i love you  
i just want you to know that  
want you to know that  
want you to know that  
i just want you to know that  
want you to know that  
want you to know that_

_when we were little  
i did a lot of things  
that i regret now  
i was your hero  
i always found a way to hurt you somehow  
but the man you've grown up  
and you have become  
since you were young  
(I'm blown away)  
you're more beautiful  
than anything I've seen_

_hey little brother  
i was cruel and mean to you  
but hey little brother  
i need to say i love you  
i just want you to know that  
want you to know that  
want you to know that  
i just want you to know that  
want you to know that  
want you to know that  
yeah_

_whoa  
whoa  
yeah_

_and the tables have turned now  
I'm wishing i could be like you  
hey little brother  
I just want you to know  
I'm so proud  
I'm so proud of you_

_so hey little brother  
I was cruel and mean to you  
but hey little brother  
I need to say i love you  
I just want you to know that  
want you to know that  
want you to know that  
i just want you to know that  
want you to know that  
want you to know  
kiddo"_

_Shane finished and everyone was at their feet. The DJ took the mic to announce what was next._

"_Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the father daughter dance"_

_Nate got on stage and everyone cheered as Caitlyn got up and took her father's hand. "Everyone, my new father-in-law told me that it would mean a lot to him if I was to sing the song for his and Caitlyn's dance, so hit the music._

"_I am your child  
Wherever you go, you take me, too  
Whatever I know, I learn from you  
Whatever I do, you taught me to do  
I am your child  
And I am your chance_

_Whatever will come, will come from me  
Tomorrow is won, by winning me  
Whatever I am, you taught me to be  
I am your hope,  
I am your chance,  
I am your child_

_Whatever I am, you taught me to be  
I am your hope,  
I am your chance,  
I am your child "_

_Daniel smiled at his daughter and made their way back to the table. The DJ got back up. "Okay everyone there are two more dances left, The mother-son and bride in groom so here they are in that order"_

"_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat  
But always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance_

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances  
But they're worth taking  
Lovin' might be a mistake  
But it's worth making  
Don't let some hell bent heart  
Leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out  
Reconsider  
Give the heavens above  
More than just a passing glance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a real and constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone)_

_I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance"_

Denise looked at her son. "You got the right girl, Nate I know you really love her, it's going to last forever, I love you"

"_I love you too mom"_

"_You'll always be my baby, no matter how big you are and how many kids you have" she laughed as tears filled her eyes_

"_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
Dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a real and constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
I hope you dance  
(Where those years have gone)__"_

(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone)

_Nate escorted his mother to her seat as the DJ got back on the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen I give you Bryan Adams himself" The crowd cheered. Caitlyn got up and made her way to Nate. _

"_May I have this dance" Nate said holding out this hand__._

"_You may" Caitlyn smiled gladly taking his hand_

_The music started playing as the couple started swaying, Bryan Adams began to sing._

"_Look into my eyes - you will see,  
What you mean to me.  
Search your heart - search your soul,  
And when you find me there, you'll search no more._

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for.  
You know it's true,  
Everything I do - I do it for you._

_Look into your heart - you will find,  
There's nothin' there to hide.  
Take me as I am - take my life,  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice._

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for.  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more.  
Ya know it's true,  
Everything I do - I do it for you._

_There's no love - like your love.  
And no other - could give more love.  
There's nowhere - unless you're there.  
All the time - all the way._

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more,  
Yeah, I would fight for you - I'd lie for you.  
Walk the wire for you - yeah, I'd die for you._

_Ya know it's true.  
Everything I do. Ohhhhhhh, I do it for you."_

"_I love you so much" Nate said_

"_Not more than I love you" Caitlyn replied_

_The rest of the night went on. By the end of the night they had probably the most amazing wedding video anyone can ever get, everyone on the a-list spoke._

_Everyone threw the bird seed as the couple took off in the white limo that said 'Just married'._

*End Flashback*

"Wow that was almost as cool as Uncle Shane's hair" Nick said

"Wait to go Nick you just inflated his ego" Nate laughed

"Have I ever told you that you are my favorite nephew?" Shane asked

"He's your only nephew smart one" Nate said.

On that note the boys took out the paintball guns and went out to the range in the back of the yard.

* * *

**That was the longest Chapter ever!!!!! i spent forever trying to think of it!!! I hope you liked it!!! Please review!!!!**


	8. AN

**Author's Note:**

**Alright everyone!! I have some important news…I do a lot of work trying to come up with stories for you guys…I really hope you don't think I'm being like mean or anything but I want at least 10 reviews before I continue. So plz put in a review I really don't want to not continue!! Thank you soooo much all my readers!!!**

**-Courtney(Jonas)********Ha I wish**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I thought about it…And it's not fair to all my readers' soooo I'm going to continue. I know how it feels when a writer discontinues temporarily so here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Nicholas Jerry Grey**

* * *

Caitlyn, Nate, Nick, Shane and Mitchie sat in the game room, or as Nate and Shane called it the man cave. They were very busy having Halo Wars, while Mitchie and Caitlyn were talking.

"I remember when I went into labor and Nate went nuts" Caitlyn said.

"Ha! I blew you head off sucker" Nate jumped up and pointed at Shane.

"Loser" Shane came back

"Jerk"

"Poodle"

"Caterpillars for eyebrows" Nate said. Shane looked hurt. The girls decided to ignore them. Nick got up from next to his father and went to sit on Caitlyn's lap.

"Mommy I wanna here the story about Dad going nuts" Nick said

"Sure" Caitlyn smiled

_*Flashback*_

_Caitlyn got woken up from a pain in her stomach. She glanced at her clock half past one. She woke Nate fast because her water had broke._

"_Nate get up! It's time" She screamed out of breath from the pain._

"_Time for what" Nate asked sleepily._

"_Late Night with Jimmy Falon" Caitlyn said sarcastically "The baby you idiot" She scream yet again._

"_Oh Man" Nate said jumping around "Shane! Mitchie! Jason!" Nate screamed slipping on the hardwood floor and quickly jumping up._

"_Ahh" Caitlyn screamed causing Nate to scream._

"_What the hell is going on" Shane asked_

"_Caitlyn, baby, hospital, now" Nate said_

"_Caitlyn's having the baby and she needs to get to the hospital now" Jason asked_

"_Yes" Nate screamed_

"_Great now we can have a tea party, GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL NOW" Caitlyn screamed._

"_Get Caitlyn in the car, I'll get the bags" Nate commanded._

_Nate grabbed the bag and ran down the stairs. Shane realized he was barefoot._

"_Nate you have no shoes" Shane informed him_

"_Good thing I keep a pair in every car" Jason said causing Shane and Nate to give him a weird look. Caitlyn screamed again._

"_Hello dumb, dumber, and dumbest Caitlyn is having a baby get to the hospital. Nate whipped on the emergency lights and sped out of the drive way. When the got to the hospital Nate got Caitlyn out of the car and ran into the hospital._

"_Um my wife is having a baby and she's having it right now" Nate said._

_The doctors got her a wheelchair and got her into the delivery room. Caitlyn was sweating as Nate held her hand._

"_Honey it will be okay" Nate assured her._

"_You just shut up, you did this to me, and I hate you" Caitlyn screamed while grabbing him hand harder making him got to his knees._

_Before Nate knew it there was a cry. It was the most beautiful thing he ever heard. He looked to see a newborn baby boy with a full head of curly hair. They wrapped the baby up and he immediately stopped crying once he was in Caitlyn's arms. Nate smiled._

"_He looks just like you" Caitlyn said softly. She handed him to Nate, he was very careful. He looked at his son. Nate felt like his heart grew larger to fit the love between his wife and son._

"_Nicholas, he looks like a Nicholas" Nate said_

"_How about Nicholas Jerry Grey" Caitlyn suggested_

"_Perfect" Nate said kissing his wife_

_Shane, Mitchie, Jason, the rest of the Grey's, and Caitlyn parents walked in. Shane was the first to reach his first nephew. His eyes widened in surprise._

"_He looks just like you when you were born" Shane smiled. He hugged his little brother. Nate glanced over to see Nicholas sleeping in Caitlyn's arms and his grandparents cooing. 'The perfect family' Nate thought to himself._

_*End Flashback*_

"Was I really like that?" Nate asked.

"Dude looking back on it you were hilarious" Shane teased.

"Shut up you were worse" Nate said

"Dad that was a funny story" Nick said.

"Oh yeah, you think that was funny" Nate said "Well how about this?"

Nate grabbed his son and gave him a soft noogie. Nick laughed his small laugh as Caitlyn and Mitchie watched in amusement how good he was with his son. Nate paused the game and sat next to his wife and son.

"So do you still hate me" Nate asked kissing Caitlyn on the cheek

"Be quiet" Caitlyn laughed "And for your information, no"

"Ugh you guys are gross" Shane said

"Please, do you think it was any fun watching you and Mitchie suck face when we were teenagers" Nate said. That got Shane to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Did you know this was supposed to be a one shot???? Yea then i decided to bulid a story of memories!! So how many of you have Twitters?? Well i do, so yeah follow me if you like get laughing at random stuff cuz like thts me all day my name is on my profile after the first paragraph!!!! Lol anyways i rambling like i always do...Please Review!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay all my wonderful readers!! It's the weekend so it looks like that is the only time I will be able to update…because I am failing math********. So I decided for this chapter that I will add SMITCHIE!!! Yay they are me second favorite pairing and I haven't wrote about them. So let's take a whack at it, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Nicholas Jerry Grey

* * *

**

"Shane, do me a favor and watch Nick for a bit please." Nate said to his brother. "Wait, Nick do me a favor and watch your Uncle Shane please so he doesn't destroy me beautiful house"

"Okay Daddy" Nick laughed

"Hey wait are you implying that a 5 year old can watch me, THE Shane Grey, but I can't watch a 5 year old" Shane asked

"Yes I, THE Nate Grey, am saying that exactly" Nate said imitating his brother. Shane stuck his tongue out at Nate.

"Whatever I have to go meet Caitlyn at the doctors so be good and don't get into any trouble, and I'm talking to you Shane" Nate said. "Alright kiddo, love you and I'll see you in a bit" Nate said ruffling Nick's curly hair and walking out the door.

'That kids gonna hate me for giving him that curly hair' Nate thought.

"So buddy your dad's gone so what do you wanna do? Play video games, watch TV, make me a sandy which?" Shane asked

"Uncle Shane, I don't know how to make a sandwich and I wanna play my new guitar I got for Christmas" Nick said

"Uhh I'm not as good as your dad and Uncle Jay when it comes to playing guitar, but how's about you settle for a story?" Shane asked hopefully

"Okay" Nick agreed

"Well I think since all the stories that your dad and your mom let's tell you one about Aunt Mitchie and I" Shane said as Nick shook his head.

_*Flashback*_

_Dallas, Texas July 9, 2012. The boys were just about ready to start another concert. Shane his brothers had gone down in history as the most popular boy band to ever exist. They've blown up the charts, they preformed everywhere. Shane felt he could do anything, except ask to Mitchie marry him._

_Mitchie traveled everywhere with the boys as did Caitlyn and Ella, that night they had traveled in different cars._

"_Dude, I don't know what if she says no or something that would be bad" Shane said with an unsteady voice._

"_Okay one, relax its not well for your voice, two, stop being weird or she's gonna notice, three, she loves you and you've been together since you were 17 now you are 20, do the math"_

"_86!" Jason screamed._

"_Jason, does Shane look like he's been on this earth for 86 years?" Nate asked as he was talking to a 3 year old._

"_Uh no I think- oh look at that bird!" Jason yelled. Nate rolled his eyes. "Anyway relax Shane you have nothing to worry about"_

_Three hours later they were into the last few songs of the night. Nate and Jason grabbed the acoustic guitars and played soft music while Shane grabbed the mic._

"_Okay everyone I have this announcement to make" Shane paused looking to his side to see Mitchie. "You see there's this girl, she's amazing and she started out as just a friend but became so much more" _

_Just as he was about to finish a girl ran on stage._

"_Shane! I knew you would realize we belong together" She said while hugging him. Five seconds later Big Rob came on stage to get the girl out of there._

"_Um sorry not you" Shane said "But Mitchie, Mitchie Torres" Shane said motioning for Mitchie to come on stage._

"_Mitchie," Shane Said taking her hand. "I love you more and more each day, and three years ago when they sent me to Camp Rock I thought I could never love anything until I heard your voice I knew I was in love. And I didn't care, for the first time I didn't care. So Mitchie I am asking you, please will you be my wife" Shane got down one knee and pulled out a box containing a ring._

"_Shane! Of course I will" Mitchie Sobbed. The crowd erupted into cheers as Shane and Mitchie hugged and kissed. The Grey's, Caitlyn and Ella went over to the couple and congratulated them._

"_Okay everyone this song goes out to my brother and my soon to be sister-in-law" Nate said while starting to play the piano._

"_If time was still  
The sun would never never find us  
We could light up  
The sky tonight  
I would see the world through your eyes  
Leave it all behind_

__

If it's you and me forever  
If its you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright

We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

Oh yeah  
Gonna fly with me now

Now the past  
Can come alive  
And give it meaning  
And a reason  
To give all I can  
To believe once again

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright  
We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

Maybe you were just afraid  
Knowing you were miles away  
From the place where you needed to be  
And that's right here with me

It's you and me forever  
You and me right now  
That'd be alright  
We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

_If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
I'd be alright  
Be alright  
We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly  
Fly  
Fly with me"_

_*End Flashback*_

"And that my little friend is how I asked Aunt Mitchie to marry me"

"That's really cool" Nick said. About two minutes later Caitlyn, Mitchie, Ella, Jason and Nate walked through the door with big smiles on their faces.

"Why so happy" Shane asked.

"Caitlyn's pregnant!" Nate screamed jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas morning.

"That's awesome!" Shane said

"Oh wait that's not it, Shane" Jason assured his little brother

"I'm pregnant too!" Mitchie screamed.

"Yes! We're gonna be Dad's again!" Nate and Shane yelled high fiving each other.

"Daddy, what about me" Nick said

Nate looked at his son and picked him up. "Don't worry kid, you'll always be the first son and the oldest so that makes you special" Nate paused. "How about you and me go play catch in the back"

"Okay dad" Nick looked at his dad and watched him turn around and mouth 'I love you' to Caitlyn. He stood back a minute and looked at his mom and watched he mouth 'I love you' right back.

* * *

**So? How'd I do on the Smitchie part? Please give me some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism!! **


	11. Chapter 11

Okay guys I'm sorry I didn't update last weekend and I have a good explanation. You see my parents took my computer away again because I didn't print a project on time…But I got it back today and I was sick so I had a lot of time to think about it!! Enjoy and please please please review!!! Oh yeah and Nick's middle name was Christian in the first chapter but I changed it to Jerry so make note of that lol.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Nicholas ****Jerry**** Grey.

* * *

**

"Mommy, why do we have to wear hats and sunglasses every time we go out?" Nick asked Caitlyn while she was putting his coat on.

"Because, sweetie, if we don't people will take a lot of pictures of us and daddy doesn't want them to." Caitlyn replied rubbing her baby bump.

"Nate c'mon Nick it very anxious for his pizza" Caitlyn screamed up the stairs.

Nate came down looking like he did when he was a teenager. He was wearing skinny jeans, black ray bans, a plaid shirt and a fedora hat.

"Wow you look 17 again" Caitlyn said amused

"Yes secretly I fell into a black hole and now I have the chance to go back in time to relive my life" Nate said kissing Caitlyn and picking up Nick.

"As long as you cook dinner tonight, that completely fine" Caitlyn laughed.

"You ready for a family day, kid?" Nate asked his son

"You betcha" Nick smiled "Hey dad next month I'll be 6 years old" Nate laughed. "Really I thought you were gonna be 16" Caitlyn joined in. "I thought he was gonna be 26".

"Alright everyone sunglasses and hats on let's roll out." Nate said closing the front door and taking Caitlyn's hand. "Oh I talked to Shane before he said the paps aren't that bad today".

"Daddy what's the paps?" Nick asked

"It's just a shorter word for paparazzi" Caitlyn said.

The car ride there was full of singing and laughter. They decided to park a little off so they could walk for a bit. They arrived at Spumoni Garden Pizzeria** (AN: Really good pizza place in Brooklyn)** ordered their food without being noticed and sat down.

"Hey mommy why don't you tell a story today" Nick said

"Wow I'm not the story teller of the family but let's take a swing at it" Caitlyn smiled.

"How about you tell him about our first kind of fight which was the same day you realized what a incredible guy I am" Nate said cockily.

"You know sometimes it isn't hard to figure out you and Shane are brothers, Jason seems to be the one who isn't full of himself" Nate laughed and rolled his eyes. "Anyway," Caitlyn continued, "It was a few days before our one year anniversary…"

_*Flashback*_

_ The boys had finished yet another successful concert. Caitlyn and Mitchie were so excited because their boyfriends finished their biggest concert ever. They came off stage and hugged everyone. Nate had disappeared. Caitlyn went to his dressing room to find him on the phone. She started to eavesdrop._

"_Hey! Sorry I didn't call you I just had to get away from Caitlyn real quick" Caitlyn's mind immediately jumped to the worst. "No, of course she doesn't know" he paused, "Everything would be ruined if she found out" he stopped to listen to the other person, "Okay, alright, Thanks for keeping this a secret, cool, see you soon" Nate hung up the phone and Caitlyn ran way crying. _

_Mitchie saw Caitlyn running from the corner of her eye and began to chase after her._

"_Cait what's wrong" Mitchie asked._

"_I heard Nate talking on the phone with what sounded like a girl, and he was saying stuff about keeping it a secret and everything would be ruined if I found out and how he had to get away from me for a while, I think he's cheating on me" Caitlyn sobbed._

"_How could" Mitchie was cut off by Nate who ran into the room screaming Caitlyn's name._

"_Oh man there you are I was so worried" Nate said out of breath_

"_Were you Nate, were you?" Mitchie asked._

"_Of course I was. What's going on here?" Nate pondered._

"_Well Caitlyn heard you on the phone talking to a girl and from what it sounded like you are cheating on her" Mitchie explained._

"_Oh no, no you got it all wrong" Nate said kneeling down to meet Caitlyn's eyes, "I was saving it as a surprise but I was talking to your sister and I was going to take you back home for the week we have off to see your family then we were going to go to your favorite restaurant for our anniversary" Nate took a deep breath, "Caitlyn I would never cheat on you, ever. I love you way too much"._

"_I'm sorry Nate, that's the sweetest thing I ever heard, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions" Caitlyn said kissing Nate._

"_Aw" Mitchie cooed. Nate and Caitlyn sent her a look that said please leave._

"_Okay, okay I get it, I'm just gonna go find Shane now" Mitchie said._

"_No need I listened to everything and wow Nate I'm surprised you didn't tell me that you were gonna surprise Caitlyn" Shane said coming out of nowhere._

"_Hmm let's see you told her about coming on tour and you told her about becoming our producer, both things that were supposed to be surprises now leave" Nate said sternly._

"_Okay Mr. Crank pot Jones" Shane said picking up Mitchie over his shoulder and waking out._

_*End Flashback*_

"That was a very good story mom" Nick said clapping his hands.

"Okay kid now that were done what do you say we all head home and relax" Nate suggested.

"That's a good idea, I could really use a nap, oh and maybe nachos" Caitlyn said getting up.

Nate laughed and picked up Nick. "Well we can have Natalie make them for you when we get home".

When the Grey's got into the house Shane, Mitchie, their kids, Jason and Ella were already there. They had E! News on. Nick, Nate and Caitlyn sat on the couch and watched the television.

"Hello and welcome to and E! News live update" The man said. A picture of Nate, Nick, and Caitlyn flashed on the screen, then a picture of Shane, Mitchie, Kayla, and Jonathan. "It seems as two of the three Connect 3 wives are sporting a baby bump. Could it be that two thirds of the most famous guys in Hollywood become fathers yet again? We will have to wait to find out" Then the credits ran.

"Looks like we are staying over tonight, the paps are gonna be savage beasts for the next couple of days" Shane said

"I want nachos" Mitchie and Caitlyn said at the same time.

"That our que" They boys said getting up ready to make nachos.

"That should be interesting" Jason said.

* * *

Okay so i spent about 4 hours sitting at my computer working on this so the least you can do it click the button to review please!!!!

Thanks so much for reading!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey hey hey!! I am so sorry that it's been like 2 weeks since I updated but here's my good reason…My computer registry expired and wiped out everything when I say everything I mean everything! But I got it back today! Anyways here's the next chapter! Don't forget to vote on MY PROFILE POLL! It's for a new story with an actual plot line…Okay I'm rambling now…Here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Nicholas Jerry Grey

* * *

**

6 months after last chapter…

Nick Grey was now 6 years old. He looked more and more like Nate as a child each day (picture 6 year old Nick Jonas). Both Caitlyn and Mitchie were 9 months pregnant. Shane and Nate were nervous wrecks.

"Dude I'm gonna be a dad again" Nate said to his big brother

"You think life is going by fast" Shane asked

Nate thought for a minute. "Well yea I mean look at us I'm 26, your 28, I'm gonna have two kids and your gonna have three, seems like just yesterday I was sixteen and getting used to the fame thing".

"Yea your right" Shane paused "You know we've been famous for 13 years and counting"

"Dam, that's a long time" Nate said reminiscing on the old days.

Nick came in with his guitar, which he knew how to play like a true Grey, at sat down with his father and uncle. "Dad, mom said she's having contraptions" Nick informed his father.

Nate and Shane jumped to their feet when they heard two loud screams.

"Nate!"

"Shane!"

"Oh man they must be ready" Nate said running with his son and brother behind him.

"Get the dam cars you idiots" Mitchie yelled

"I'll go get the car and the bags" Shane ran out of the room

"Thanks man" Nate said sarcastically.

"Don't just stand there you baboon, do something" Caitlyn yelped

"What do you want me to do deliver the kids myself? " Nate asked

"Daddy why are they yelling" Nick questioned

"Mommy and Aunt Mitchie are in a lot of pain and they need to go to the hospital" Shane honked the horn of the car and picked Caitlyn up and put her in the car as Shane ran to get Mitchie.

The five arrived at the hospital where Jason and Ella were already waiting. Nick sat with them as he watched his mom, dad, aunt, and uncle go to different delivery rooms.

Nick turned to Jason. "Uncle Jay do you ever want kids?"

"I would actually; I'm only thirty you know. Your dad and Uncle Shane had kids young; they were both 20" He said

"I know" Jason smiled at his nephew as he went on. "How come you don't tell any stories" He asked.

"You never asked" He simply replied

"Well can you now while we are waiting?"

"Of course" Jason thought for a quick moment "I'll tell you a story about when your dad was your age; kid you don't even know how much you look like him"

_*Flashback*_

_Jason Grey watched as his little brother opened up the Christmas gift he was going to be most excited about. Nate's eyes grew larger when he opened up his first drum set._

"_Jason look what Santa brought me" Nate yelled jumping up and down._

"_That's awesome" He said back. "Now with my guitar and you drums we can have a band" Jason laughed._

"_Cool and Shane can be in it too right?" Nate asked_

"_Of course, you and him can sing"_

"_Why don't you sing that much Jase?"_

"_I love playing my guitar and nothing else so I'll leave it to you guys"_

"_Okay well if you wanna sing you can I promise" Nate smiled "Jason I made you something for Christmas"_

"_You didn't have too" Jason said_

"_No I did you're my biggest brother, your 10 and Shane is 8 which make you older" Nate ran to his room and back with a picture._

_ Nate handed Jason the picture. On it there had to be twenty different birds colored in and drawn the best a six year old could have possibly done. Jason loved the picture and it made him love birds. It was the fact that his little brother took time just to make a picture._

"_Thanks kiddo that's really special" Jason said pulling his little brother in for a hug._

"_Hey! Guys" Shane ran in "Check out this microphone" He said in a singing voice with the microphone to his mouth._

"_Shane we made a band and you could be in it" Nate told him._

"_Alright, you think we'll ever get famous" Shane asked_

"_Who knows" Jason shrugged._

_*End Flashback*_

"I still have the picture" Jason said pulling out his wallet to show Nick. The picture was still in perfect condition except for the fact it was folded. "I've carried it with me everyday since I've got it"

"That's so cool" Nick said admiring his uncle.

"Hey Jase and Nick come see your brother and your nephew" Nate said from down the hall opening his arms for his son to run into.

"I got a brother! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Nick cheered.

"Yes you do" Nate looked at his eldest brother "his name is Michael Jason Gray and if he agrees Uncle Jason is the godfather"

"You know I agree" Jason smiled.

They walked into the biggest room in the hospital Caitlyn was. Many people were going to be visiting as they already knew.

Caitlyn was holding Michael when Nick walked to the bed. "Can I see mommy?" He asked.

"Of course you can honey" She smiled at her first born.

"Hey Michael, it's your big brother I'm gonna take good care of you when you grow up" Nick said

"I promised you the same thing" Jason laughed.

"You kept your promise" Nate smiled.

Mitchie was being wheeled in at that moment with one child and Shane followed with another.

"Two kids in on day" He laughed.

"Well Kayla is the only girl out of three boys now" Mitchie laughed.

"What are there names?" Nate asked

"Christian Joseph Grey and Joseph Christian Grey" Shane said.

"Aww that's so cool" Caitlyn mused.

"Yup and my brother Jason is godfather of Christian and Nate is godfather of Joseph" He smiled

"Thanks" They both said.

"Now where's my two favorite nephews" Shane asked picking up Nick and walked to Nate who was now holding his newborn son.

"One big happy family" Caitlyn said while falling asleep.

"She got that right" Mitchie added before also falling asleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Jason has ceased to have a big roll in this story so I thought he deserved one! Please Review and take the POLL on my PROFILE. I'm thinking only 2 chapters until I finish maybe more if people review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello peeps! Alright its been about another 3 weeks and today is Thursday which I normally don't update on…but I felt that I needed to write or else I'll get bored…I really had no clue were to start but I tried my best. There's probably going to be one more chapter after this then I'm moving on to a multi-chapter with a real plot line. The POLL ON MY PROFILE IS FOR THAT…Lol I thought caps would get you attention! Okay here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except My OC'S

* * *

**

"Can you believe Nicks 16 today?" Nate asked Caitlyn

"Not really it seems like yesterday he just turned 6" Caitlyn replied as an image flashed into her mind of Nick when he was 6.

"We raised him well and were not even done" Nate paused to think "With all the money we have he doesn't want a big party, just his family".

"He's a good boy" Just as Caitlyn finished Nick walked into the room carrying an 11 year old Michael on his shoulder. Nate looked at children. Nick looked exactly like him ever since he was little and now he looked like him as a teen.** (AN: Take a wild guess to who he looks like lol)**

"Mom, Nick won't give me the remote or put me down" Mike complained

"It's his birthday Mikey" Caitlyn said

"Nick put your brother down and come outside for a second" Nate told his oldest.

"Sure dad" Nick replied as he followed his father.

"Buddy, I just wanted to let you know how proud I am of you, you've grown up to be an incredible person Nick, Happy Birthday kiddo" Nate said hugging his son.

"Thanks dad, I would be nowhere without you and mom, so thank you" Nick smiled

"Oh I almost forgot" Nate ran inside in to his "Guitar Sanctum".

He came out holding a gold plated Les Paul guitar. Nick's eye's widened because he never seen that guitar before.

"This is one of your birthday gifts" Nate said

"Dad, no way thanks so much!" Nick cheered.

"That's my favorite now it's yours, I still have 29 different guitars but now it's your turn to carry on the Grey family legacy" By this time both boy's were sat down on the patio furniture looking over the landscape as Nick played his new guitar.

"Dad" Nick said

"Yeah?"

"You know it's been a while since you told me a story" Nick informed his father

"So it has" Nate tried to think how long it has been.

"How bout you tell me one now"

"Of course kid, I miss you asking me so much" Nate looked back into the house hearing the door open revealing Shane, Mitchie and their 4 kids.

_*Flashback*_

_September 16, 2002. This was the day Nate Grey turned 10 years old. This ten year old was never one for big birthday parties. Instead he kept it simple, just him and his family._

_ Shane, Nate and Jason were playing the new Playstation2 Nate got. Their Uncle Brown came through their door._

"_Hello family" He said with his thick Australian accent._

"_Uncle Brown" Nate got up to run to his uncle._

"_Ello mate and a happy birthday, I got a special present for you this year I feel your old enough" He smiled._

_Brown ran out to the car pulling out a strange looking case. Nate recognized it, it looked kind of like Jason's guitar case._

"_Alright Nathaniel, brace yourself" He warned._

_Brown opened the case and revealed a Gibson SG Standard Cherry Heritage Guitar__** (AN: That's Nick Jonas' favorite guitar)**__._

"_Whoa, Uncle Brown, Thank you, thank you, thank you" Nate screamed jumping up and down. "This is so awesome, can you teach me how to play like right now" Nate asked so excited._

"_Of course I'll teach you you'll be a pro in no time with those long fingers of yours" Brown looked at his littlest nephew. "I want you to remember who got you your first guitar, it's always a significant moment alright?" Brown asked._

"_You got it I promise you I'll never forget and when we get famous when we are older, I'll thank you in our award speeches" Nate said holding out his pinky finger._

_Brown laughed while holding out his pinky also. "It's a deal"_

_*End Flashback* _

"Did you ever keep your promise dad" Nick asked

"He did, every award we won he thanked Uncle Brown, Happy Birthday Nick" Shane said standing in the door leading to outside.

"Thanks Uncle Shane" Nick smiled.

"Nick, come on inside we wanna show you something" Caitlyn called.

Nick walked inside his eyes were covered by his father as Caitlyn directed him into the front yard. Nate removed his hands from his son's head.

"Holy Crap, This is the coolest gift ever" Nick's eyes couldn't get off of the silver Ford Flex.

"You deserve it" Caitlyn said "Me and your father and so proud of you and even though your taller than me you'll always be my baby and I can still kick you butt" Caitlyn hugged him.

"Go on take it for a spin" Nate tossed the keys in his direction.

Nick jumped in the car with Shane, who thought the car was the most incredible thing ever made, and drove off. Nate hugged Caitlyn and kissed her.

"We did a good job" He said.

"I know but in 2 years he goes to college" Caitlyn said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"He's not going to college in 2 years if he decides a different path" Nate informed her.

"What?"

"Robbie called me and Shane today, saying he would love to pick Nick, Jon and Kayla as a musical group I was going to tell you later but I figured now was a good time" He smiled.

"That is so amazing! He's going to be so happy" She exclaimed

"I know, and I love you" Nate kissed her

"I love you too" Caitlyn smiled. 16 years of marriage and their love never died out.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!! I hope you liked it! I try hard for you guys...Please Review!!**


End file.
